prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rinne Hoshizora
Rinne Hoshizora (星空りんね'? 'Hoshizora Rinne) is a character in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted on manga chapter 92 of volume 23 and anime Episode 51 alongside her partner Miku Takamine. She is a Sexy type idol with violet as her theme color. Her alter ego is Angel Netherlands (Magical Netherlands in English version). Physical Description Rinne has chest-length pale blond hair that tied into low pigtail braids and half-opened purple eyes with thin eyebrows. In Autumn/Winter she is depicted wearing purple scarf with furs, a light purple outfit that wrote "GIRL", violet skirt, lavender stockings, and purple winter boots with furs above. For Spring/Summer, she wears lavender sports outfit with white V-shaped pattern, purple pleated skirt with white spiked lace below it, white socks with light purple stripes and ballerina flats with same color as her outfit. She wears a golden crown in order to bring out her dreaming appearance. Personality Sexy type idols are extremely feminine and mature, often having make-up features. Rinne is a very shy child with quiet voice and weak powers. She speaks very slow, and does not reveal anything about her personal life, claiming that a 'secret'. Despite this, Rinne is a hard-working person, even most episodes shown her act more cheerful. Background At the past, Rinne was not good in exercise. Her family works in Rainbow Bloom Town. She was part of a fashion designer before becoming an idol. Her younger sister, Ai, was watching Natsuki show when Rinne was inspired by how idols were able to create smiles among the crowd and decided to try to enter Paniverse Elementary School, however she was rejected as the judges thought she fitted more as a fashion designer than an idol. After the disappointing result, she came across the Makihara news on a magazine and demanded for an entrance opportunity at their gates. Honoka Shijimi saw Rinne's passion for fashion and her idol days began as a student at the newly built town. Her dream is to create beautiful illusion that would her strong from the bottom of her heart. History Meeting Rinne Rinne first appeared in Episode 51 along with Miku Takamine when Aiko still in France. Rinne introduces herself as mayor of Makihara Town with Makoto's support. Then Rinne performs her first song. Idol Unit Forming In Episode 127 Rinne decides to form a group called Soft☆Germanic alongside Karin, Hiroko, Yuko, Natsuki, and Aiko. She, along with Yuko and Kaname, dubbed themselves as Benelux performing in Episode 166. In Episode 175, due to the fact Aiko leave the group and find Shizuko as new members of Latin8, Rinne does not like the idea of making Soft☆Germanic become unable to join Paniverse Idol Festival. She didn't realize it was that kind of an event! Rinne will continue to search for the new member on her own. A hour later, Rinne succeeds to search two members for her group. They are Chiyo Amanogawa and Kaname Uzuki. The next day, Soft☆Germanic now is able to join Paniverse Idol Festival, a festival for idol groups. Etymology Hoshizora (星空): Hoshi (星) means "star", referring to her dreaming look and "zora" (空 sora) means "sky". Rinne (りんね): This name has no actual meaning. However, her name could be translated as "cold sound" in many ways. The characters of her name translates as "Starry Sky, Cold Sound". Relationships Aiko Hanazuki: Rinne loves Aiko's pastry and wishes she could make one. Yuko Himejima: Yuko and Rinne get along very well. Rumor goes that Rinne is Yuko's long time friend, but Yuko met her again. Yuko teaches Rinne how to cook and Rinne teaches Yuko how to make jewel. Chiyo Amanogawa: Despite that Chiyo is worried about Rinne's powers, the shy child still don't like her because Chiyo is never serious and like kidding any time. But the two do like each other. Karin Shiraishi: Rinne really respects Karin, because she has good sense on music. Hiroko Kiriya: At first, Rinne dislike Hiroko because of her tsundere character. But they both seem to be good friends, which Rinne had known her through Natsuki. Kaname Uzuki: Kaname thinks Rinne's hand-made accessories are very beautiful. She sometimes tells Rinne would be a great instructor. While Kaname's personality can be that rude, both Rinne and Kaname get along very well. Natsuki Aizawa: Rinne is Natsuki's very important friend and usually play together, when Natsuki is not being able to support Aiko. Miku Takamine: Miku is Rinne's good friend and mentor. When the two first met, they quickly bonded and became fast friends. They both support each other and Rinne encouraged Miku to take part in the Paniverse Arc after hearing how much the girl loved the audition. Mio Nanairogaoka: Both Rinne and Mio are reserved so they can understand each other when talking. Rui Matsuyama: Rinne has a little opinion about Rui. Makoto Ikeda: Rinne admires Makoto for being so sweet, yet interested in eating. Makoto admires Rinne too, but gets annoyed by her hand-made accessories sometimes, especially when she's making a precious one. Haruka Akagi: Haruka respects Rinne and will protect her when something scary comes to Rinne. Ritsuko Usami: Rinne meets Ritsuko through Natsuki but the two never together. Lines Main article: Rinne Hoshizora/Quotes Trivia * For the Angel Simulator game, only Rinne and Natsuki change their voice actors. The rest of other characters keep their original voices. * Rinne's name is a reference to Rin Hoshizora from Love Live!, whom Riho Iida also voices. ** Though unlike Rin Hoshizora from Love Live! who has cute, high-pitched voice, Riho Iida voices Rinne in a moderately deep, quiet voice, on game. * Rinne and Natsuki were childhood friends. * Rinne's mother's name, Kyoko Hoshizora, shares her first name with another Netherlands characters Kyoko Arisugawa from Story of World: Kitchen♥Jester. * Rinne resembles Kyoko Arisugawa from the mentioned anime series. * As a coincidence, Rinne and Yuko's surnames both starts with "H" and end with "a". * In Episode 62, it is revealed that she has an allergy of snow. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Germanic Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Sexy Idols